Next Big Thing
by ZariTheAtari
Summary: What happens when the girlfriend of the famous Four. Gets into the Radio Disney Next Big Thing Contest. Will she keep their relationship a secret or give it out. Will she make Four proud by winning?
1. Chapter 1

**1 Year Ago Today**

**Tris POV**

Tobias and I have been together for a year now. He said he had to ask me something. Which I am happy to see him- as he is always on tour.

Yes, you see we are both 17 years old, and he is a famous contemporary artist. His stage name is Four. You may think he is all rude like most stars, but he's very down to earth.

The thing is; no one knows about our relationship except for my parents and us. Which I am happy for - 'cause I wouldn't be able stand paparazzi.

I hear the doorbell ring. I look out my bedroom windows and see Tobias's car- a black 2002 Ford Escape.

I run down the hallway, open the door, and jump into his arms. "I missed you so, so much Tobias!"

"I missed you too, 'cause I love you so much."

I kiss him hard on the lips, he then kisses me back. We stay like that for a few minute- not going any further than that.

"So what are going to ask me Tobias?"

"Well you'll know in a few hours on our date."

"Where are we going, and whats behind your back?" I say noticing his hand is behind his back.

"Beatrice, I love you so much that you deserve a beautiful bouquet of flowers." He answers while going on his knees holding out the most beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you so much Tobias, it means a lot to me." I say taking the flowers and going to put the flowers in a vase.

When I get back he says "Shall we get going?"

"We shall" I laugh at his American accent- which he tries to do after living in Britain for so many years.

"Yeah I need to work on my American accent." He says in his beautiful British accent.

"You do" I smile.

"Come on lets go" He starts walking to his Escape. He then opens the door like a gentleman.

"Thank you" I smile as I step in and he closes the door for me.

When we start going, I turn on the radio to a pop station. I then hear hi single which just hit the top ten- _Take me to Church_.

I smile and say "You know I really love this song."

"Really?"

"Yes, who doesn't?"

"Ummm, my father. He thinks it's too religious."

"Really? It doesn't seem that way."

"I don't care what my dad says, he doesn't care." He stops the car in an empty parking lot and says "We are here Mademoiselle Tris."

I start to open the door when he grabs it and help me out. I smile and look where we are.

It's a small little cafe. The name is "Molly's". There is a lot of graffiti on the building. But I then see that it tells you to make your mark on the whiteboard outside.

"It's a new cafe, I asked the owner if we could have a private dinner here."

"So she said yes?"

"Yep, and we will get to help draw a mural afterword."

"Can we go yet?"

"Of course Tris."

We get into the cafe and take a seat, order, and then we wait. While we are waiting, Tobias asks "Would you like to be my pianist?"

**Thank you all for reading my first chapter of this Fanfiction. I tried to make it longer for you guys. I won't update much because I have a lot of extracurricular activities in school. The song used is _Take Me To Church_ by Hozier, It's a great song and I cant wait for you to read my next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris POV**

Last year Tobias asked me to be his pianist. We are in his tour bus writing a new song, when he asked "Do you want it to be a collaboration?"

"Who will you collab with?"

"You" his answer suprises me.

"I don't sing though"

"I've heard you sing in the shower before, you have a beautiful voice."

Stalker I think. "How about when people start becoming familiar with me, we can keep this song specifically for us."

"Of course"

_He doesn't know that I post me singing original songs on YouTube. _I smile at him. _God I love him._

_**Page break 1**  
><em>

My phone rings so I leave the room to talk on it. "Hello?" I ask.

_Hello this is Brooke Taylor from Radio Disney_

"What do you need?"

_Well we have found you on YouTube. You have a beautiful voice Beatrice-_

"It's Tris"

_Okay Tris you have been nominated for the Next Big Thing as many people have seen your YouTube. Do you even check your YouTub_e?

"No, not really cause it isn't very popular"

_Well one of your songs has over a million views._

"Really?"

_Yep! But back to the NBT information. On Sunday January 4th you need to have made a song in a recording studio here at Radio Disney. Then you will have a live performance and then the children and teens will vote for who is best which may be you. More information will be sent to you in the following weeks._

"Thank You! This is amazing!"

_Your welcome and I'll see you soon!_

**_Page Break 2_**

I haven't told Tobias about what happened yet. But I should tell him soon, but I'm scared that if I don't make it he would leave me because the fans wouldn't like me

But my cowardice over that should leave me because I need to be brave and conquer my fear.

**_Page Break 3_**

I walk over to Tobias who has a guitar pick in his mouth, while writing something down on his song book.

"Tobias I have to tell you something"

"What is it Tris?"

"Ummm, Radio Disbey called me, I am in the run for Next Big Thing"

And he smiles.

**Thank you for reading this chapter and feel like you guys diserve a second one write now. Haha write get it? Tris lives in Black River Falls in Wisconsin. Hah I'm watching Divergent and Tris just met Four ah perfect timing. Well thank you for reading this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris POV**

Today I get to meet the other NBT artists. There is:

-Christina Kravitz-

-Dauntless: made up of Zeke and Uriah Pedrad-

-Lynn and Shauna-

I can't wait to meet them as I am competing against them.

I walk into the Radio Disney headquarters- alone; as Four and I want our relationship to be a secret.

I walk up to the receptionist and ask to see Brooke Taylor.

"What's your name sweetheart?"

"Tris" I say kinda annoyed she called me sweetheart.

"Oh you are a NBT artist aren't you?"

"Yep I am"

"Room 416 is Brooke's Recording room, she should be there"

"Thank you"

When I walk to the room I knock on the door and see a girl around 25 with Brunette hair.

"Hello my name is Brooke!"

"Hi I'm Tris" I smile knowing that Disney people are always happy.

"Do you have a song to sing for the 4th yet?"

"Actually yes my boyfriend helped me write it"

Who is that lucky guy?"

"Ummmm, we like to have a private relationship." Like she will stop asking.

"Please tell me!"

"Well let's just get this done"

"Okay, umm do you want to go to the recording room?"

"Yes please"

We walk to the recording room to record my song.

_If you want it, take it_

_I should've said it before_

_Tried to hide it, fake it_

_I can't pretend anymore_

_I only wanna die alive_

_Never by the hands of a broken heart_

_Don't wanna hear you lie tonight_

_Now that I've become who I really are_

_[x2:]_

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya_

_I'm stronger than I've been before_

_This is the part when I break free_

_'Cause I can't resist it no more_

_You were better, deeper_

_I was under your spell_

_Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe_

_On the highway to hell, yeah_

_I only wanna die alive_

_Never by the hands of a broken heart_

_Don't wanna hear you lie tonight_

_Now that I've become who I really are_

_[x2:]_

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya_

_I'm stronger than I've been before_

_This is the part when I break free_

_'Cause I can't resist it no more_

_No more, baby, ooh_

_Thought on your body_

_I came alive_

_It was lethal_

_It was fatal_

_In my dreams it felt so right_

_But I woke up every time_

_Oh, baby_

_[x2:]_

_This is the part when I say I don't want ya_

_I'm stronger than I've been before_

_This is the part when I break free_

_'Cause I can't resist it no more_

"That was amazing!"

"Thank you"

"Whoever your boyfriend is he helped you make an amazing song!"

There is a knock on the door and Brooke goes to open it.

I here a squeal. What is going on? I then here a very familiar British accent. Why would Tobias be here?


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris POV**

I am getting moved on a piano onto the stage, it is honestly really fun. I am wearing a hoodie that covers my face so people don't know it's me.

Unfortunately Brooke knows it is me up here. We had to do a little explaining- which is meaning we had to tell her about the relationship.

Take Me to Church is what is starting now. So I start playing the piano. When I am not playing I am helping with the vocals, or clapping along.

When we finish I am smiling knowing that when we get to the tour bus, I would get some praise- if you know what I mean...

We finish our songs which now included Geronimo. I sing the small woman's part.

I feel like everyone is happy with our performance.

We walk into the tour bus laughing at ourselves when we tripped on the curb.

He looks around to see if there is any stalkers watching us.

When he makes sure there is no one else is here, he kisses me on my lips. So we just sit there in the wide open parking lot- not aware that there might be paparazzi around.

We start toward the tour bus**. This is something we never do, because we are always so busy.**

We are going to Madison Square Garden to watch a hockey game tonight, then perform tommorow.

**Tobias POV **

We watch the Wild play the Rangers. I honestly cheer the wild because I am a massive Wild fan.

Before the game we went to buy a Wild jersey for Tris- as I have one for myself- from a Wild fan.

After the game the Wild loses 4-5. At least it isn't as bad as when they lost to the Edmonton Oilers 6-1.

We go to our hotel, check in, and ju**st sleep knowing tommorow is a big day for us.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter.**

**I have something to say that I forgot to do.**

**I OWN NOTHING NOT EVEN THE WILD OR THE RANGERS DIVERGENT IS STRICTLY FOR VERONICA ROTHS OWNERSHIP AND OUR ENTERTAINMENT. There that is my disclaimer well I would like to own Tobias- but he is for Tris only .**

**I was at that horrid game of the Oilers and the Wild. First and only hockey game so far. At least I got to see a goal...**

**Geronimo by Sheppard is good song check it out please.**

**Thanks for reading! 4th one inUnder 24 hours wowwwww!**


End file.
